


Fanvid: Science Fiction

by cosmic_llin



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Monsters, Science Fiction, Tropes, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-12
Updated: 2007-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane, Harry and the Doctor live in a science fiction world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid: Science Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Characters, song and footage do not belong to me, I am making no profit.

**Song:** Science Fiction: Double Feature, from The Rocky Horror Show

**Length:** 4.36

 

  
  



End file.
